1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a temporary ramp for wheelchair use and, more particularly, to an engageable staircase ramp apparatus comprising a hinged flat inclined ramp which folds over a staircase for use and a wall-mounted self retracting and descension device adapted for attachment to a conventional wheelchair to facilitate a controlled descent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent events have illustrated the vulnerabilities those that use wheelchairs have when trying to leave a multi-story building when elevators are not available. The only means for escape is that others carry them, and possibly their wheelchair, down the stairs. Of course, this task is physically difficult, takes precious time and may block the stairway from use by others. These risks are also present to those who may be using an electric-assist scooter, as well. These dangers are not only present in hi-rise buildings, but any multi-story building that employs elevators for egress for wheelchair bound users. This is especially true in hospitals, nursing homes and other locations where wheelchair bound users are prevalent.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,847, issued in the name of Savage et al., discloses a folding ramp comprising a plurality of rectangular panels adjoined by pivoting hinges for foldable adjustment and provided with a cable hinge system to provide structural support to the ramp;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,615, issued in the name of Ward, discloses a hinge and ramp assembly comprising an underlying pair of hinge plates and an overlying pair of ramps, wherein the hinge plates support the ramps;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,174, issued in the name of DaSalvo, discloses a portable ramp for loading off-road vehicles onto pickup trucks, wherein the ramp comprises a plurality of ramp panels joined at lateral edges by hinges for foldable connection therebetween;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,558, issued in the name of Labreche, discloses a wheelchair ramp apparatus comprising a pair of track members coupled by an adjustable connector link that establishes the desired width of the track members;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,155; issued in the name of Nakatani et al., discloses a stairway lift comprising a guide means formed along a stairway that connects a downstairs level to an upstairs level (and vice versa), the guide means supporting a traction means and a basket carrier;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,088, issued in the name of Hashino, discloses a staircase hoist for wheelchair users, said hoist comprising a hoist carrier plate that the wheelchair is mounted to, guide rails positioned in vertically parallel arrangement and brackets for maintaining the positioning, a drive motor for moving the mounted wheelchair either up or down a flight of steps/stairs;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,587, issued in the name of Beeman, discloses a folding ramp comprising at least two ramp members pivoted together and having an underside with a plurality of bars and/or rods to add strength and structural rigidity to the ramp; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,769, issued in the name of Allen, discloses a wheelchair ramp assembly having a keyway joint that is foldably compactible.
Consequently, there exists a need for a means by which disabled individuals in wheelchairs can leave multi-story buildings with or without assistance by way of steps/stairs.